<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebehold the Stars Bonus Chapters by Snowlynx40</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515281">Rebehold the Stars Bonus Chapters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowlynx40/pseuds/Snowlynx40'>Snowlynx40</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebehold the Stars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, No Plot/Plotless, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowlynx40/pseuds/Snowlynx40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is "bonus" material to my series "Rebehold the Stars", because I wasn't allowed to NOT write these scenes and still finish the story... and I didn't want to change the rating on the original stories to explicit.<br/>So.  No plot here, just Chloe and Lucifer finally celebrating their decision to BE A COUPLE.  If multiple scenes crop up, this work will have multiple chapters, and the notes will state which chapters in the original story that these chapters fall between, with links to navigate back and forth.<br/>Please feel free to come connect on Tumblr, I'm DoctorCastielScamander. I've also dipped my toes into the turbulent waters of Twitter, @MightBeAWriter. (Be warned, I have no idea what I'm doing there either, it appears to be a theme for me.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebehold the Stars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV) Foxy's Collection of Smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter falls between chapters 36 and 37 of Rebehold the Stars. Link at the end of the chapter will take you back to chapter 37.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She follows willingly, trusting him to guide her steps as she loses herself entirely in the glittering depths of his dark eyes. They draw her in like a moth to flame, gravitating closer until she's willingly immolated in fire. He meets her advance, gathering her in until the space between them is nonexistent. His fingers nimbly unfasten her bra, sliding it away as his hands move over her lower back, and she feels the light within her flare as his palms glide over the bare skin up toward her shoulders—toward the place where her intangible wings had erupted. Her muscles tense in tingling anticipation and he immediately changes course, moving his hands back down to rest at her hips.</p><p>“Sorry love,” he murmurs the apology against her lips. “I’d forgotten it’s sensitive there.”</p><p>“No, <em>please</em>,” she whines against him, eyes snapping open and catching his. “It feels…<em>more</em>. Please?”</p><p>His eyes search hers, watching for any signs of discomfort as his hands slowly travel back up, gently skirting the shoulder blades. He finds nothing but desire in the sea-blue depths, and they seem to light from within as he firmly strokes his broad palms over the smooth skin where her wings would erupt from her shoulders. She arches into the touch like a cat being stroked in the sun, her shoulders rolling and head thrown back with an uninhibited moan that stokes his own already raging internal fires. He lunges forward, trailing open-mouth kisses down her throat, feeling the vibrations of her throaty exhalations as they travel past his lips to echo tantalizingly in his ears.</p><p>He feels dexterous fingers wending between their bodies, sliding along the waistline of his trousers to desperately work at his belt buckle. Chloe is still leaning back into his caresses, and he takes the opportunity to kiss a path down her sternum, feeling her breath hitch in her chest as his mouth reaches the swell of her breast. He steps backward, lips never leaving her skin as she unfastens his trousers and pushes them down, taking a moment to gently stroke his straining, newly-freed erection. He sits on the edge of the mattress with a low groan, pulling her gently down with him as her knees come to rest on the bed, straddling his hips.</p><p>“You still have far too much clothing on, darling,” he whispers and she shivers as his hot breath caresses her skin, his teeth lightly grazing across her sensitive nipple when she hesitates; torn between not wanting to remove her hand from stroking him and wanting very badly to remove her pants. He chuckles at her indecision and instead removes his own hands from massaging her shoulders, trailing slowly down to deftly undo the clasp and zipper, leaning forward to keep his lips fastened on her nipple as she slides her feet to the floor to hurriedly remove the last offending garments. She impatiently kicks them free as he huffs a laugh against her sensitive skin, which segues into a growl as the fingers of her free hand settle at the back of his head, lightly scraping her fingernails against his scalp. He moves to press his head into her hand, unconsciously asking for more as she moves to straddle him again. She pulls him closer with a moan as he eagerly seals his lips around her nipple, flickering his dexterous tongue over and around it as his nimble fingers do the same for the other.</p><p>His left hand drifts down her body, trailing fingertips across the sensitive skin of her belly, drifting down her hip and across her thigh. He feels her lips resting on the crown of his head, both of her hands in his hair now, feverishly working to free his curls from their immaculately styled state. His palm traces up her inner thigh, lingering at the apex a moment before softly cupping the heat of her sex in his palm. She sucks in an aroused breath and he moans in satisfaction at the wetness he finds there, fingers lightly tracing the seam of her as her hips roll into his hand. He pulls his head back, releasing her breasts as his eyes snap up to meet hers and their mouths crash together in an impassioned dance of parted lips, panting breaths, teeth and tongues and muted moans.</p><p>Delicious lines of heat spread through her body from every touch of his, converging in her lower belly. They coil into a winding knot that tightens more with every move they make, drawing into an expectant, aching emptiness merely waiting to be filled. His hand languidly strokes her sex and she rolls her hips against it with a moan, prompting him to slide a long finger into the wet heat waiting there. Little sparks of electricity travel up from that contact and settle within the knot in her belly, igniting it to a soft glow that starts to radiate warmth. She moves against him, encouraging and he slowly works in a second, flexing and stretching. One of her hands leaves his hair and travels down his body, taking his member firmly in hand and giving him a rewarding stroke. He helplessly thrusts into her hand with a groan muffled only by her mouth on his, and she squeezes him gently as she pumps him again. She gently pushes him onto his back on the mattress, then crawls up to position herself over him.</p><p>He gazes up at her with lust-glazed eyes, enjoying the view she’s offering him: skin flushed with arousal, hair mussed from his handiwork, and full lips swollen from their kisses as she looks down at him with pupils blown wide with desire. His hands find her hips as she rests one of hers on his chest to maintain her balance. The other wraps around the base of him, bringing him into alignment with her entrance.</p><p><em>“Chloe,”</em> her name falls from lips as a prayer, reverent and heartfelt and full of nothing so much as love. His body flexes involuntarily, the vice-like tension in his groin instinctively straining for the heat of her and the longed-for friction to build their release. She exhales his name nearly inaudibly as she slowly takes him in, hissing the sibilant as he presses against her walls, carefully stretching her to fully encase him. She feels that aching emptiness being replaced with an overwhelming, delicious fullness, and takes him in several shallow thrusts before she feels her pelvis settle gently against his.  Stillness overtakes them as she adjusts to his intimate presence. His right hand moves to cover hers, resting over his pounding heart as their gazes lock with the intensity of lasers. His left hand softly strokes the skin at her hip as he patiently waits for her comfort.</p><p>“Okay?” she murmurs, and his answering smile is lascivious.</p><p>“I am far beyond merely ‘okay’, my love. Are you--?” His voice is gravelly with the strain of holding himself back, and she can feel the faint vibrations of it resonating inside her where they are connected. In response, she begins to move, carefully rising and falling, slowly at first. A deep groan is pulled from him as her tightness grips and strokes with her movements. The knot inside her pulls tighter with each flex of her hips, and the warmth inside it begins to spread as he catches her rhythm, thrusting gently to meet her and inspiring exhortations from both. Her spread fingers flex on his chest and her fingernails create crescent -shaped indentations on his skin. He decides there is far too much distance between them and he lunges upward, catching her lips with his as she cries out at the surge in pleasure from the sudden change in angle of his thrusts. His broad palms find homes over the bases of her spectral wings just as hers grip the same places where his scars had been and it’s as though a circuit has been closed. Their eyes open, meeting in surprise at this new sensation between them. The light that had been gently thrumming next to Chloe’s heart suddenly flares as a current of unrelenting ecstasy courses through both of them, radiating from every point of contact and reflecting from one back to the other in waves of blissful intensity. Lucifer feels an answering flare and rolls them, bringing her beneath him as her legs close around his hips, pulling him deeper. His body flexes sinuously as he thrusts into hers, breathing raggedly cheek to cheek as tension snaps and spools tightly around and within them.</p><p>Sweat slicks their skin as they glide over one another, hands and bodies never still as desire lights them from within. Lucifer can feel the nearly painful tension in his groin start to give way to a trembling ache, and knows without a doubt he won’t be able to delay his release much longer. He pulls a hand from Chloe’s shoulder and she cries out at the loss of contact, at the diminishing of that inexplicable awareness coursing between them. He catches her mouth with his, soothing her with long, deep swipes of his tongue as his hand quickly travels down between them, gently applying featherlight caresses to the swollen bundle of nerves quivering between them. Her response is immediate and her muscles clamp around him in waves of shivering bliss, eliciting a deep groan from him as his thrusts become erratic. Chloe keens his name in her release, and it sends him over the edge after her with a guttural cry. His fingers continue to flutter against her for another few moments as they continue to move together, grinding out the last ripples of pleasure as they slowly settle back to themselves. Only then does Lucifer notice the slight crackles of light running over and between them, like static snapping in a blanket that’s being spread, fading just as quickly.</p><p><em>What on--? </em>Lucifer rolls to his back and pulls Chloe on top of him. They lay, spent and panting, tangled in one another’s arms. Chloe makes no move to pull away, enjoying this feeling of <em>completeness </em>she’s been denying herself for so long. She strokes his shoulders and he feels a shadow of the intense pleasure he gets when she caresses his wings. Chloe makes a sound of surprise when she feels him twitch inside her and he chuckles. The movement rumbles up through his chest and reverberates in hers, resulting in another gasp as she feels him starting to harden again.</p><p>“Darling, if you’re not ready for round two, you may want to stop stroking my shoulders that way,” he warns gently. He expects her to pull away, but instead he feels her grip his back more firmly and he moans as a bolt of arousal shoots straight to his groin. <em>“Chloe…”</em></p><p>“What was that?” she asks curiously.</p><p>“Oh, love, if you have to ask that I’ve been doing this all wrong,” he groans as she laughs, causing her muscles to tighten around him again in a very pleasant way.</p><p>“I meant… did you feel that?  With the light… the divinity, grace, whatever? When we touched where our wings—?”</p><p>“Of <em>course</em> I bloody felt it,” he growls as she starts slowly moving her hips against him again, tracing her lips along his neck languidly. “And I’m going to be thinking about it now all the time, I’ve <em>never</em> felt anything like that. Although…” he muses, “I can actually <em>still</em> feel it now. Do you think it’s because we’re…?” He glances down pointedly to where their bodies are still joined, slowly rocking together as their pleasure starts to climb once more.</p><p>“What do you think it is?”</p><p> “Chloe… do you really expect me to be able to have a coherent conversation when you’re bloody—mmm, yes that’s lovely darling…”</p><p>And so round two begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Return to Chapter 37 of Rebehold the Stars:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100468/chapters/67294987</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shhhhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This "chapter" falls in the middle of chapter 7 of the second story of the series, The Straight Way Was Lost. the link at the end will take you back to Chapter 7.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She leans into him, and her light floral scent tickles his nose pleasantly as it follows his lips down the side of her throat. Her breath catches, ruffling his hair as he lightly grazes his teeth across the pulse point at the hollow of her shoulder. Her hands slide up his back, resting over his shoulder blades where his wings lay hidden from the Earthly plane. He groans as the molten heat that spreads from her fingers expands first into his chest, then slides into his veins and courses through him. <em>This</em> flame he embraces eagerly. He would willingly burn again for a thousand years—a thousand times a thousand—if he knew she was waiting for him at the end of it.</p><p>But she’s here now, her voice breathing his name, her hands lighting him afire, the taste of her skin sweeter than honey on his lips. He pulls her closer with a hand on her hip, turning to meet her better and her mouth catches his earlobe, pulling it gently between her teeth as his lips linger on her throat. One of her hands slides into his hair and tugs, and he growls against her skin. The heat of her breath in his hair and her low moan as his free hand threads into the hair at the base of her neck have his growing arousal straining against his trousers.</p><p>“Lucifer…” she pants and the way she says his name sends a shiver down his spine. “We have to be quiet… Trixie’s just barely asleep.”</p><p>“Hmm,” he murmurs, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat and grinning as she suppresses a moan, “a challenge… think you’re up to it, Detective?”</p><p>“Only one way to find out…” She surges toward him, straddling his lap and finally claiming a proper kiss. She feels a laugh rumble in his chest, then his tongue is sweeping past her lips and sliding along her own. She exhales shakily through her nose as his hands slide down underneath her thighs, scooping her up easily as he stands with her supported in his arms. She clamps her thighs above his hips, freeing him to maneuver the sliding glass door inside, and then he’s effortlessly navigating the stairway, all silently, and never letting his attention stray from the magic his tongue working with hers.</p><p><em>Oh, the many perks of dating the Devil,</em> she muses dizzily. They make it to her bedroom, and he closes the door by resting her against it, letting her slowly slide back down to the ground pressed between his body and the solid door behind. He pulls his mouth from hers, nipping and running his tongue lightly down the side of her throat, but keeps his hand under her left knee, hitching it up over his hip—letting her feel the bulge of his restrained erection urgently throbbing against her core. She groans and he laughs against her skin, exhaling a burning warmth across the damp trail his tongue has blazed.</p><p>“Shhhh,” he teases quietly and she growls at the reminder, pulling his mouth back to hers and nibbling his lower lip. He huffs a sigh that segues into a low moan as one of her hands slides down his chest to cup his erection through his trousers. She feels him respond to her gentle stroke with a tiny involuntary thrust and a smile stretches her lips.</p><p>“We have way too many layers between us right now,” she whispers against his cheek, and he wholeheartedly agrees. Clothes are flung in every direction as the pair focuses on ridding themselves of the offending fabrics between them. Chloe steps forward, her hands starting low at his hips and sliding up—caressing the thinly sheathed muscles of his abdomen and chest before resting flat on his shoulders, backing him until his calves reach the edge of her bed and he gently lowers himself back, guiding her down to rest above him, straddling his thighs, with his erection standing at attention before her.</p><p>He catches her hands in his and their fingers lace together. She rests them on the mattress above his shoulders and leans in to press her lips against his. She can feel his erection brushing against her thigh, and it sends fingers of heat weaving through her. She pulls away from his lips reluctantly, and trails her mouth and tongue down his throat, her lips tickle as they rasp across the carefully groomed stubble until she reaches the smoother skin of his neck. She plants an open-mouth kiss above his collarbone, nipping gently before continuing down his chest.</p><p>“Chloe,” he breathes, and her abdominal muscles tighten around the sudden echoing emptiness inside her begging to be filled by his straining member. She flickers her gaze up to meet his and pulls back enough to smile before rolling her tongue across one of his pebbled nipples, pulling a reluctant groan from him as his hips lift slightly from the bed before he pulls himself back under control. She releases one of his hands and places a fingertip over his lips as a reminder to be quiet, and he pulls it into his mouth, nipping her fingerpad, then gently pulling it in further and sucking on it. She sucks in a breath of her own and meets his gaze again, challenging now. He wraps his tongue around her finger and she feels a flood of warmth between her legs from that sensation alone.</p><p>She tours her tongue around the opposite nipple before continuing to move down the lean length of his torso, tracing the planes of his muscles with lips and tongue. She works her other hand free of his entangling fingers, and drags it down his ribs to his hip, where her thumb traces along the delineated crease of his thigh until her palm cups him. He moans quietly and she gives him another finger to pull into the heat of his mouth before pulling them away entirely and focusing her attention on the glorious erection in front of her.</p><p>She’s familiar with the weight of it in her hand now, and she gives him a gentle squeeze. Lucifer’s hands find her shoulders, his long fingers wrapping tenderly over them and massaging gently. She meets his eyes and licks her lips, holding his gaze as she lowers her head and runs her tongue along the ridge on the underside of the shaft. He stifles a groan and her own muscles tighten with need.</p><p>“Detective—” it’s nothing more than a shivery exhale, their eyes locked together as she rolls her tongue over the head and slowly closes her lips over him, pulling him into her mouth with a shallow bob. She can feel him trembling as he fights the instinct to thrust, and she rewards him with a firm stroke of the shaft she hasn’t reached yet, pulling a shuddering gasp from him. His hands find her neck, caressing the skin of her shoulder before tangling in her hair without applying any pressure, merely grounding himself.</p><p>He holds on tight to the last shreds of his self-control as the wet heat of her mouth surrounds him, biting his cheek to keep himself from crying out in pleasure. <em>Shouldn’t have issued the challenge—you knew she’d take you up on it.</em> But he certainly hadn’t expected <em>this</em>. He sinks his head back against the bed, feeling the slow tightening of the muscles in his abdomen as her tongue slides along his length. His breath hisses between his clenched teeth as feels the head of his erection nudge the back of her throat, and just when he thinks it can’t get worse (or better), she moves back, hollowing her cheeks as she pulls away.</p><p>The aching emptiness between her legs becomes a burning need when a strangled cry that <em>might</em> have been her name escapes his lips. She moans at the jolt of electricity that shoots through her as his hands grip her shoulders, pulling her desperately up and over him until his lips find hers in a frantic kiss. She goes eagerly, mouths meeting with impatient restlessness as his palms find the places over her shoulders that create a corona of light inside her chest. Her cry is muffled against his lips and he surges up and over until she’s beneath him. She feels the head of his erection nudging at her entrance and she presses closer to him as her own hands grip his shoulders where his wing scars once maligned the smooth planes of muscle. He enters her as carefully as she lets him, each eager to have the other. After a series of slow, shallow thrusts, both sigh in relief as he fully seats himself inside. They rest with their foreheads together eyes locked as they simply indulge in the thrumming of their link though all the places their bodies meet, the light surging and coursing throughout them until they start to move together. Chloe moves first, rocking up against him until he catches her rhythm. Pushing, pulling, thrusting, straining with the need to remain quiet, restricting themselves to ragged panting and the barest exhalations of each other’s names as a sheen of sweat slicks across them both.</p><p>He can feel her muscles tightening around him, and his own climax isn’t far behind. He reaches between their surging bodies and gently caresses her with his thumb, teasing the bud between her legs with the lightest of brushes as they move together. He huffs in satisfaction and muffles her keening with a gentle kiss as her muscles clamp around him and start to shudder in release. He keeps moving, meeting her thrusts with his own, though as his own climax nears his movements become irregular. She grinds up against him and now <em>her</em> lips are muting his cry as his own release arrives in waves of trembling pleasure, followed by spurts of heat.</p><p>He tries to roll away, but Chloe clings tightly, rolling with him until he’s on his back again, with her splayed atop him bonelessly. Her head rests against his shoulder, hair a sweaty mess and he thinks that she’s never looked more beautiful. Their hands have yet to leave each other’s shoulders, prolonging their linked moment of intense connection as long as possible. His chest heaves under her, and she rubs her cheek against it, feeling the steady throbbing of his heartbeat underneath it. Eventually she pulls a hand away from his shoulder to brush it gently over his face and into his hair. He leans into her palm, catching her hand in his and pressing his lips to it, and she takes a moment to appreciate that he’s just as breathless, as lost in this moment as she is.</p><p>The semi-silence of a Los Angeles night surrounds them, broken only by their deepening breaths and slowing heartbeats as they lay tangled together. His hands stroke her back languidly, and her lips lazily trace along his neck and jawline, each simply enjoying the proximity of the other. The tension of the day—of reliving his ordeals slowly leeches from him, replaced by a rejuvenating wash of love and affection, leaving peace in its wake. Chloe relaxes as he does beneath her, following her partner willingly into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back to chapter 7:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685334/chapters/67972096</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mind if I Join You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place mid-chapter 31 of The Straight Way Was Lost. Link at the end returns you that chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She slips into the bathroom quietly, hesitating for a moment before calling out, “Mind if I join you?”</p><p>“The answer to that question is <em>always</em> going to be that you are quite welcome, Detective.” A low rumble of a chuckle emanates from the steamy glass enclosure of the shower and a flutter of anticipation ignites in her stomach.</p><p>She can make out the lean shape of him through the fogged glass as she approaches the stall; his arms are raised, massaging shampoo into his water-flattened curls. She moves silently into the steamy space and quickly closes the door behind her, admiring the water and suds sliding over his taut musculature as he moves. The wounds on his side and shoulder don’t seem to be worse for wear after his little adventure with the bomber, and she relaxes back against the warm tile of the shower wall. His eyes remain closed as he turns under the spray and presents the wide expanse of his back to her, turning his face up into the spray with a sigh of contentment, fingers splayed wide as he runs them back over his head, rinsing the soap and the lingering memory of sand and brine from his hair. Her eyes follow the suds in their long, luxurious line down his shoulders and back, lingering on his shapely ass and thighs as he sways absently under the cascading water. The flutter inside her blooms into a spreading warmth, sending tendrils of desire and sparks of light flickering through her body. He turns back toward her to reach for his cloth and soap, stopping when he realizes she’s there.</p><p>“Well, Detective,” his delighted smile lights his eyes, and his tongue runs suggestively along the inside of his bottom lip. “Got tired of waiting for the shower, hm? I didn’t hear the shower door, I was starting to believe you’d had second thoughts.”</p><p>Words leave her as he turns from the spray and approaches her slowly, steam languidly lifting from his skin in whorls and spirals from the heat of the water. Her breath catches eagerly in her throat as he leans into her space—and reaches past her to retrieve a bottle of body wash.</p><p>“I think this is probably more to your liking than mine, isn’t it?” He murmurs in her ear, a smile playing wickedly in his deep brown eyes as he offers her the bottle for inspection. He leans in again, teasing, reaching further. “I think I’ve got some of your shampoo back here as w—”</p><p>Her lips capture his, and she feels his rumble of approval as she pulls him against her. He pulls in a deep breath as she takes his bottom lip between her teeth and tugs tenderly, running her tongue over it soothingly when she lets him go. He traces the seam of her lips and she eagerly opens for him, his tongue sweeping inside in a teasing dance. She moans into his mouth as his tongue strokes hers, his hands playfully circling the sensitive areas over her shoulder blades, merely ghosting over those coveted spots sending wavering pulses of pleasure through her. She arches her body against his and feels a nudge at her hip. She grins at the evidence of his growing arousal, and her hand seeks him out. She manages a solid stroke and he groans heatedly before his hand closes around hers, stilling her movement. His lips trace her cheekbone until his tongue traces the shell of her ear.</p><p>“I believe it’s <em>my</em> turn, Detective,” he breathes.</p><p>She starts to ask what he means, but his lips are moving—soothing the prickling of his stubbled cheeks as they travel down the line of her throat, his body sliding along hers as he lowers himself, trailing open-mouthed kisses down her sternum, taking slight detours to visit each breast with tongue and pressure, then resting on his knees, his lips carefully caressing every inch of skin between her breasts and hips. His broad palms stroke her thighs from knee to hip, starting outside and working their way inward in long, languid paths of pleasure. Her breath comes in shallow pants as his lips trace the crease of her hip, moving inexorably down to her center. He presses prickly kisses to her inner thighs and she carefully spaces her feet further apart, giving him room and permission in a single economical movement. His eyes flicker up to meet hers and her fingers thread themselves in his hair. He has that same incredulous look on his face that he wore on the beach—like he can hardly believe that she’s here, that she’s allowing him to touch her this way. His pupils are dilated with desire and they don’t leave hers as he slowly moves in, the long line of his neck flexing as he slides his tongue between her folds in that same wide, sweeping movement he’d used earlier.</p><p>“Lucifer…” his name falls broken from her lips, unbidden as her fingers tighten in his hair, eliciting a groan from him. Her muscles tighten at the sound, and the skillful movement of his tongue sends ripples of blazing heat coursing through her.</p><p>The sound of his name hitching in her husky tone of arousal nearly undoes him. He closes his eyes, choosing to focus solely on her exquisite taste, the feel of her rocking against him, the sound of her panting cries as he draws her closer to climax. Her hands tighten in his hair, then slowly travel down the back of his neck until her hands rest over his shoulder blades, triggering a wash of pleasure and light flooding through him. He strokes harder with his tongue, and she cries out as his lips fasten over her clit, suckling gently as he gently trails a finger along her opening. Her hips buck toward him involuntarily and he slides it inside, stroking slowly until she’s moving in rhythm with him. He can feel her tensing around him, feels the extra rush of fluid and he slides another finger alongside, stretching her as he pushes further inside, seeking her pleasure. Finally, he pulls his mouth away and blows a hot breath across that sensitized bundle of nerves. Her cry of frustration turns to a keening wail as he immediately flicks his tongue across it, then his fingers press deep and he brings the flat of his palm to bear as she flexes forward to grind her pleasure against it. He pulls back to watch her release, the undulation of her body, head thrown back in the trembling throes of ecstasy. Her knees give out after he’s soothed her through the final ripples of her climax, and he gently supports her until she’s sitting between him and the shower wall.</p><p>She drifts back to herself from her incandescent height and immediately finds herself lost in his gaze once again. He’s kneeling in front of her on the shower floor, his straining erection entirely ignored in favor of gazing back at <em>her</em>. She reaches for him again, impatient, and though his eyelids flutter closed as she grips him, he stops her again with his hand on hers.</p><p>“Lucifer, what—”</p><p>“Believe me, darling, I am <em>just</em> as eager as you are,” he gestures wryly to his throbbing member with his free hand. “But I don’t want to risk ruining the moment by dropping you with this weakened shoulder of mine.” He bobs his head to the left, indicating his injury. “So… let’s finish our shower, and then perhaps take <em>this</em> elsewhere?”</p><p>He eases himself from her grip and stands as he speaks, reaching out his right hand to help her up. She takes it and he boosts her effortlessly until her chest is pressed against his. She leans in and presses a kiss to his throat.</p><p>“I get to wash you,” she declares in a whisper against his jaw.</p><p>“All right,” he agrees readily. “But <em>I</em> get to wash you… including your hair.” His voice drops to a sultry rumble in her ear. “And you’ll come twice more while I’m doing so.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” She arches an eyebrow at him, knowing he’s absolutely capable.</p><p>“Darling, I’m a devil of my word.”</p><p>An hour later, his promise more than fulfilled, they stumble locked together from the room in a billowing cloud of steam. Somehow, each orgasm he’s driven her to has only made her hungrier for him, and even his legendary stamina and willpower is starting to fray at the edges. She kisses him desperately, tugging him with her toward his enormous bed. They reach the edge and her hand finds him again, and his gravelly exhalation as she grips him sends a molten flare of desire through her. He doesn’t move to stop her this time, his mouth merely trailing a line of warmth down her throat as his unsteady breaths puff warm air over the path it follows. She nudges him gently until he sits, staring up at her with wide, dark eyes shining with love. He pulls her close, hands caressing her hips as he presses kisses against her stomach. She lowers herself onto his thighs, pulling her knees onto the bed until she’s straddling him. She leans into him and claims his lips, her tongue sweeping over his. She lifts so he can adjust his position at her entrance.</p><p>“Chloe,” he breathes against her, and the waver of emotion in his voice nearly sends her over the edge yet again. “I <em>missed</em> you so much.”</p><p>The strength drains from her at the reminder that for <em>him</em>, it’s been hundreds… maybe even thousands of years since they were together last week. She sinks down onto him in a smooth movement and his breath catches as they both go still. Then her hands are in his hair and his lips are on her throat and they’re moving together in an undulating, synchronized wave of building heat and desire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685334/chapters/70559838</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>